At the beginning of a typical process for making integrated circuit (IC) packages, leadframes that are to be included in the packages are integrally physically connected in a thin metal sheet known in the art as a “leadframe strip.” IC dies are mounted on the leadframes and then wire bonded to leads of the leadframes, while the leadframes are in strip form. The leadframes of the strip and the dies mounted thereon are next encapsulated in mold compound. Subsequently, each encapsulated die/leadframe unit is separated (singulated) from the other units on the leadframe strip to provide individual IC packages. The singulation process for IC packages with exposed, outwardly extending leads (“leaded IC packages′) is different than the singulation process for IC packages with leads that do not extend outwardly from the encapsulating mold compound.